Dauntless University
by camopanda.82
Summary: The Divergent gang attends college including Helena, Vic, Lia, Sarah, Dalton, Tabby, and Adam. I OWN NOTHING VERONICA ROTH OWNS ALL I ONLY own Helena, Vic, Lia, Sarah, Dalton, Tabby, and Adam. Review :)
1. Dorms

-Tris's POV—

I walked up to the list to see who my dorm mate was, holding a box full of books. Sometimes there were three to a room, but at Dauntless University there are only two. "Tris!" I heard a familiar voice shout when I was walking to the list. I turned around to see Christina running toward me.

"Hey!" I smiled as she tried to hug me.

"Who's your dorm mate?" Christina asked.

"No clue, yours?"

"Don't know yet."

We walked to the list to see these names at the top:

**Room A1: Tris & Christina**

** Room A2: Helena & Tabby**

** Room A3: Lia & Sarah**

We smiled excited. "You're my dorm mate!" Christina cheered.

"Hey guys!" Two girls shouted when we looked we saw Tabby and Lia running toward us; Helena and Sarah slowly following. They looked at the list and smiled.

"Yes! Tabs you're living with me! You know what this means?" Helena smiled.

"Buy extra beef jerky?" Tabby smiled.

"Yes and your dream comes true, you're going to see me every morning and night." Helena laughed. We started walking to our dorm when we ran into the guys.

"Who's your dorm mates?" I asked Four smiling.

"Mines Uriah, Zeke's is Will, and Vic has Dalton." Four smiled

"Adam attends here too." Vic added Helena looked at Uriah then at Vic.

"Adam?" She asked.

"Yeah as in your ex Adam." Vic muttered as he placed a kiss on Tabby's cheek.

"Great." Helena rolled her eyes. We smiled.

"Let's go find our rooms, and unpack." I grinned. We said our good byes for now, walked to our dorm to see a plain white room with tan carpets.

"This place is so dull." Christina griped.

"Good thing we live here." I laughed. We didn't unpack everything we had our own bed sets on the beds, a couple pictures on the walls, and books on the shelves.

"It's ten can we sleep now?" Christina whined. I laughed.

"Yes," We got in our beds and turned off the light. "Good night Chrissy."

"Good night Trissy poo." I smiled and closed my eyes thinking about the new life that has just begun.


	2. Scary, Corny, But Funny

-Tris's POV—

We have a few days free before we start classes, but we get our schedules today. I looked at Christina while we were picking out our clothes for the day. "Know what we should do?" I smiled.

"What?" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Call the gang after we pick up our schedules, meet at a coffee shop, and see what classes we have together."

"We should!" She smiled as she walked into the bathroom holding jeans and a blue t shirt that said **Honey, you're looking at awesome. **I grabbed my cell phone and messaged the gang. They all responded that they would meet there.

"They all agreed to come." I yelled to Christina.

"Woot!" She yelled back. I grabbed a **My Chemical Romance** t shirt and jeans I knew Christina would be in the bathroom for a while; so I changed in the room. After we brushed our hair and put on a little make up we picked up our schedule.

"Got any classes with me?" I handed Christina my schedule.

"I have algebra, science, and creative writing with you." She sounded disappointed.

"Why are you disappointed?"

"I wanted more than that with you!" She pouted I laughed a little.

"You poor baby."

-20 Minutes later—

We walked into the coffee shop to see Helena, Uriah, Tabby, and Four there. "Hey guys." Tabby smiled as I laid a kiss on Four's cheek.

"So do ya'll have classes with each other?" I asked curious.

"I have a sketch class with Uriah, algebra with Four, and a painting class with Tabby." Helena smiled.

"Science with Four." Tabby laughed.

"So far the only class with a friend is my sketch class." Uriah pouted. We smiled.

"That sucks." I laughed.

-About two hours later—

Christina and I sat in our dorm watching a movie I have every class except two with friends. "What movie do you want to watch?" Christina looked at me.

"A movie that's supposedly scary, but so corny it's funny." I replied.

"Freddie v.s Jason it is." She laughed and put the disc in. While she played it I realized something really important.

"Wait!" I screamed she jumped and paused the movie.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me.

"We need popcorn stat!" I yelled. She threw a pillow at me.

"You give me a heart attack over a buttery, salty snack?" She shouted I looked at her.

"Hey there's caramel corn too." She rolled her eyes and left to get popcorn. She came back a few minutes later with two bowls full of popcorn she turned off the lights, handed me a bowl, and then laid on her bed. I got under my blankets and munched on my popcorn while watching the movie. Right after the movie ended I passed out.


	3. Sketch Babe

-Helena's POV—

I got up at 9 because I heard ringing, and saw Tabby was asleep. "What the heck is that ringing?" I whispered to myself. Once my brain started to function I realized it was my cell phone; I grabbed it quickly and saw it was Uriah. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." He simply answered.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you want to go out today. Do you?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Want to just go to the courtyard and drink coffee?"

"Okay what time?"

"How about ten?"

"Okay." I replied, hung up, and grabbed a pair of jean shorts, converse, and a t shirt. After I took a short shower, got dressed, brushed my hair, and put on a small amount of makeup I saw Tabby was up.

"Hey," She smiled and looked at me. "Why are you all dressed up school doesn't start till tomorrow?"

"Going to meet with Uriah." I smiled.

"Ah, have fun." She grinned as I walked out of our dorm. It took me about five minutes to get to the courtyard and when I arrived I saw Uriah at a table with two coffees and roses. I smiled, walked over, and gave him a small kiss.

"Hello." He smiled.

"Hey again." I laughed slightly as I sat down. I took a small sip of my coffee.

"You ready for college?" He wiggled his eyebrows and said "college" in a strange accent.

"Ready for our sketching class." I laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I already bought the sketch book." I pulled it out of my laptop bag, and handed it to him.

"Are there drawings inside?" He asked.

"Yeah a few." He smiled and flipped through it. After a few pages he stared at one in awe.

"What is it?" I laughed a little. He turned the book around so I could see the page, and it was the sketch of a girl sitting on a park bench reading.

"How?" He asked smiling.

"Like it?" I grinned.

"Heck yeah I do." We both laughed.

"I made something special just for you." I smiled and handed him a separate piece of paper.

"Oh my gawd!" He yelled in a dramatic voice. The picture I drew for him had Disney random Disney characters on it.

"Like it?" I asked again.

"Love it!" He yelled in a weird voice again. I laughed.

We sat there talking for hours when my phone beeped again; I looked at it to see I received a text from Tabby. It was her complaining asking me to come back to the dorm. I groaned. "You okay?" Uriah asked.

"Eh, Tabby messaged me wanting me to come back."

"What? But this is the first alone time we had since we came to college." He complained. I got up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry babe, I'll see you at sketch class tomorrow." I smiled and ran off to my dorm. When I walked in I saw Tabby with Vic.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Seriously? I can't spend alone time with my Uri-bear but you get to have him here?" I whined. They laughed and Vic hugged me.

"Don't be a grouch I was just leaving."

"Okay, what were you doing anyways?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Giving Miss Tabby some movies she wanted." I looked at Tabby smiling.

"Movie night?" I asked.

"Movie night!" She cheered.

-Later that night-

I covered up in my bed as Tabby turned off the movie. "Good night Lay Lay." She laughed.

"Good night, have a great day at school tomorrow."

"You too." She whispered as she started to drift off to sleep. I laid there silently until everything turned black.


	4. Objects and Paragraphs

-Four's POV—

I woke up on that morning at 7:00; and started to get ready for school. Of course my first class I have is math, the class that takes the most amount of brain. "I need coffee if I want to be able to think." I muttered to myself. After getting dressed I walked to the coffee shop near my math class, bought a coffee and a muffin, and then began my journey to wonderful world of school.

I walked into the class room about five minutes later, and saw Helena with a purple binder labeled "Algebra", a sketch book, and two more binders. I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"How's college going?"

"So far slightly tiring." I replied as she laughed.

"Already it's only first period."

"But it's algebra."

"Touché." She laughed again as the professor walked in.

"Hello class, I'm your professor I want you to write notes from chapter one lesson one, grab this work sheet, and work on it with a partner." He yelled to the class as he sat at his desk.

"Lovely." Helena muttered.

"Since you're the only one I know, want to be my partner?" I asked while going to get an algebra book.

"Sure." She simply replied. I went up grabbed a work sheet, a book, and came back. Helena grabbed the book and turned to the lesson.

"What are we taking notes over?" I asked

"Unicorns and sparkles." She smiled. I laughed and grabbed the book.

"Oh yay expressions." I muttered sarcastically. She laughed as we started to work.

-An hour later-

Helena and I walked out of our class to see Tris and Uriah sitting there waiting for us. We walked over to them I kissed Tris's cheek as Uriah kissed Helena's. "What are you two doing here?" I smiled.

"Well I have sketching with Helena next, and Tris has writing with you so we came to meet up." Uriah explained.

"That's sweet." Helena smiled.

"To sketching," Uriah laughed as he grabbed her hand. "See ya guys!" Helena waved as Uriah pulled her away we waved back.

"To writing?" I asked offering my arm to Tris. She smiled and looped her arm through mine.

"To writing." We started walking to our class, and after we arrived our professor was already there.

"Okay everyone take a seat." She yelled to us.

"Let's sit up front." Tris whispered to me. I nodded agreeing and we sat next to each other.

"Pull out your notebook I want you to write 5 paragraphs about you. First paragraph the intro, second your hobbies, third your personality, fourth your friends, and last the closing. It's due at the end of the week." She sat down and I looked at Tris.

"Wow." I muttered as we both pulled out our notebooks.

-Uriah's POV—

Helena and I walked into sketching and our professor looked at us smiling. "Did you sign up for this class or required?"

"Well for me it's kind of required but I love drawing so if it wasn't required I would have taken it voluntarily." Helena laughed.

"Voluntarily." I replied.

"I look forward to seeing your work, go ahead and find a seat we will begin shortly." She smiled. I sat next to Helena at a table with another girl and guy.

"Hello!" The girl smiled you could tell she was perky.

"Hi." Helena smiled back.

"I'm Amber this is my boyfriend Parker." She pointed to the guy next to her.

"I'm Helena this is my boyfriend Uriah." Helena motioned to me and Amber smiled again. I waved to Parker and he waved back, before we could say anything class began.

"Okay class I want you to draw two objects that are important to you in your life. Not people just objects! It's due next week make it presentable." She smiled

"What are you drawing?" I asked Helena.

"A book and a pencil; there will be more added to them though." She laughed.

"Nice." I smiled. After class ended I kissed Helena and went back to my dorm to begin sketching. I sketched for an hour or two getting the main design done, then laid down in bed. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys I know I'm being slow with updates but its because I'm in school once again sadly.. But I will update when I can! Please review I know its going pretty boring right now but I will make things better just you wait.. But I cant do it until I get reviews saying things I should do! **


	5. Dissection, Fandoms, and Books

-Uriah's POV—

-A few days later-

I walked into my sketch class and sat in my normal seat next to Helena; today our drawings were due. I took out my sketch book and looked at Helena. "How did yours turn out?"

"Good I hope," She shrugged. "I think they look okay, but I stayed up late finishing."

"Can I see them?" I smiled.

"Can you wait until we present them?" She chuckled.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I laughed as Amber and Parker sat across from us.

"Hey guys, did you finish the drawings?" Amber smiled.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked. She nodded as she took her sketch book out of her light pink back pack.

"Want to see them?" She smiled and we nodded. She opened her sketch book showing us a drawing of a pair of pom-poms shaded black and blue, and then another drawing of different types of makeup.

"Cheerleading?" Helena smiled.

"Yup, did it all the time in high school." She chuckled.

"Here's mine" I muttered handing them a drawing of my blue IPod with drawings of different app characters around it, and a drawing of a DVD player with cartoon characters behind it. Most of them were _Disney_ of course. They both smiled while looking at them.

"That's so cute." Amber laughed a little.

"Thank you," I replied and poked Helena. "Your turn sugar." She laughed.

"If you show you, will you please not call me that?"

"Deal." I replied. She laughed as she handed me two drawings one was a giant book behind it were fandom signs and inside the book there were different quotes.

"Nice." I smiled and turned to the next page to see a hand holding a pencil and drawing once again, different fandom signs. Before we could ask Parker for his he handed them to us; he drew a basketball and a football. We put them in a pile in the middle of the table as the teacher came around and collected them.

"You will present these tomorrow!" She informed the class while collecting them. I looked at them and smiled.

"That'll be fun." I chuckled.

-Christina's POV-

I walked into science with Tabby, Zeke, and Will to see we were taking notes over dissecting animals.

"Oh God will we do that in here?" I asked Will. Zeke apparently heard me because he whispered.

"I hope so." I looked at him.

"That's nasty."

"I disagree, I find it quite interesting." Tabby smirked.

"Whatever let's just get with a partner and take notes." I rolled my eyes as Will grabbed my hands and took me to a table while walking away I heard Tabby and Zeke.

"Guess it's just you and me." Zeke chuckled as Tabby groaned.

"This is fun." Was the only thought going through my head.

-Tris's POV—

Four and I walked into language class holding hands when we saw Sarah, Vic, and Lia; we walked over to them slightly confused. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We got schedule changes, and were put in here." Lia explained to us. We smiled and sat by them. We were all laughing at Vic's little jokes he was telling us when the professor came in and told us to turn in our papers we wrote. I pulled out my note book, took Four's, and turned them in.

"What papers?" Sarah whispered to me.

"We had to write about ourselves; because you three weren't in this class at the time I imagine you don't have to do it." I explained.

"Ohhh." All three of them replied and I chuckled.

"Okay class, I want you to get a book, read it of course, and next week I want a small summary of the book." The professor explained.

"Oh this is fun." I heard Vic mutter and I held back my laughter.

"It'll be easy." Sarah smiled.

-An hour later—

The bell rang letting us out of class. "Want to go to the library and get our books?" I asked my friends. They all nodded saying okay except Vic.

"Gotta go meet with Tabs, sorry." He smiled.

"It's fine see ya." I replied and we walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry but I dont have time to write and I have sooo much going on..cant think of anything to add either so I'm stopping the story. Keep an eye out on my account though when I have time Im going to try and start fresh!


End file.
